The Secret Utopia
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: She stood up. “I'll have you know, I have been to your camp. They stuck me in the Hermes cabin for a month, taught me how to hold a sword, and tossed me out like an overused dishrag. No way in Hades am I going back.”
1. I Ruin My Mother's Plans

This is the perfect explanation for what happens when I read a new book series:

**in·fat·u·ate**

_1. to inspire or possess with a foolish or unreasoning passion, as of love._

and the following is the result of said explanation.

**D****isclaimer: My name is not Rick. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books, nor do I own anything else mentioned in this story.**

**

* * *

**

She pressed her lips to my cheek; I felt my face melt.

"Bye honey!"

"Yeah, thanks Mom." I rolled my eyes, but she ignored me.

"Say hi to Paul for me!" she called after me as I walked away.

My name is Percy Jackson. It's not an average name, I know. I was named after Perseus, who saved... well, you probably know the story. If not, you're _totally_ missing out.

"Percy!" a familiar voice shouted from behind me. I turned to stare back at an old friend.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I smiled, folding my arms. I met Rachel accidentally a couple years ago at Hoover Dam.

She practically tackled me. "Geez. You're like a rock, Percy." she chuckled, falling in step with me. "Side-effects of the Achilles thing?"

I had almost forgotten about it. Last year, I took a swim in the river Styx down at Hades place. You probably know the story of Achilles; invincible dude... shot in the heel? Yeah. I took a more intelligent approach, like choosing the small of my back.

"Yeah I guess."

"How is Annabeth?" she asked casually. "Still working hard?"

My stomach fluttered and I smiled. "As ever. She has already rebuilt two new temples."

"That's great! I bet her mother is so proud." she cheered, taking out some chapstick and spreading it evenly on her lips. The sun made her red hair even brighter. "Oh by the way, have you talked to Poseidon in a while?"

I tensed, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What have you seen?"

Rachel's eyes blazed. "So you turn seventeen next week?"

"Not a party!" I groaned; this was worse than any monster coming to attack me.

She frowned at me. "I'm sorry Percy... but I wish you could see it!"

It took you me a minute to fully register that. "Wait... am I not going to see it?"

She faltered, "Oops."

I took her hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. "Tell me."

"He told me not to tell you!"

"Who?"

"Apollo."

That threw me off. "You talked to Apollo?"

"What? I can't talk to a god? We _do _share a gift." she tapped her temple with her index finger. It was going to take me a while to get used to her being the Oracle. I still couldn't believe she chose that fate.

"Okay, what did Apollo say?"

"Nosy, aren't you?"

"So are you."

"We're going to be late for class." she walked around me and the door shut behind her.

* * *

Luckily, I had chosen a no-class for first period, so I made my way to the football field all ninja-like. Thank the gods the sprinklers were still on. I pulled a golden drachma out of my pocket and tossed it in the rainbow that sprayed in front of me. "Annabeth Chase, Mount Olympus." A picture formed quickly.

"A little to the left!" Annabeth was shouting at a cyclops who was positioning a statue inside a model of the Parthenon. I recognized it to be Athena. Annabeth looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was wearing khaki shorts, a yellow construction hat, and an orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt.

"Annabeth!" Whisper-shouted.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Percy! I miss you."

I gushed. "I miss you too. How are things going?"

"They've been stressful." she blew a curl of her blonde hair out of her face. "I probably look horrible."

"The exact opposite, actually."

She giggled. "Are you at school? How's Rachel?"

The important stuff popped back in my head. "Oh yeah. I saw her today. She said she talked to Apollo about my birthday party."

Her face went white. "She told?"

"Annabeth, that's not the point." She was too busy muttering ancient Greek curses to hear me. "I can't go."

She stopped short. "Wha- why _not_?"

"I don't know yet. That's what I was calling you for."

"Its never just to tell me I'm pretty." she sighed, shaking her head. "Well, go on."

"She told me that I wouldn't get to see my party."

Her face fell even more, which I didn't think it was possible. "Won't get to..." she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hermes, its Annabeth. I need to speak to my mom."

* * *


	2. Love Hurts

This is the perfect explanation for what this fanfiction is doing to me:

**in·som·no·lence**

_1. sleeplessness; insomnia_

The following proves that productivity does come from lack of sleep. Take that science.

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. My name is not even close to Rick. I don't own anything. Except Cleo. Her I do own.**

**

* * *

**

So maybe everything bad _does _happen to me. I'm not saying I'm a magnet for monsters; okay, yeah. I am saying that. The point is, I didn't ask for any of this to happen.

"What are you talking about? You _have _to go to your party! I planned..."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I can't help these things." I shook my head.

"He is right Mrs. Jackson. When his abilities are needed, he has no choice but to respond. If not, the world will pay for his mistakes." Athena comforted her. I had never seen the goddess so _nice_ before. Was the world ending or something? Oh wait. She wasn't nice then either.

She nodded. "I guess I understand, but will you have a party when you come back?"

"Absolutely." I hugged her.

I figured, since telling my mom went over well, that my day would have gone smoother. Again, I was wrong. _So wrong._

"Percy!" Grover's voice echoed around me. I turned to see an Iris-message waiting for me.

"Hey G-man. What's up?"

"Percy, I'm so glad I caught you." he huffed. "I have these two demigods here in New York. They're being followed by something big, and I can't get them myself. Mind helping out a little...?"

I shook my head. "I have some important duty I have to perform."

"Oh really? What?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Maybe this is it." he suggested, looking around. "Listen, meet me on the Hudson pier tonight. You'll know which one."

I rolled my eyes. What I would do for more than two hours of sleep... but instead, I was taken to camp.

After dinner, Grover was no where to be found. I figured he had headed back to his school to watch the kids, so I sent an Iris-message just to make sure. I tossed a drachma in the fountain in my cabin and muttered his name. The water shimmered and his face appeared.

"Oh Percy – there you are. Hurry up and get over here, everyone is asleep."

"I'll take Blackjack." I nodded, and the picture faded.

The camp was quiet at night. The only audible sounds were the many snores of the campers. It had to be at least two in the morning. "Happy Birthday," I told myself, opening the stable door.

"Well well well." a voice growled from inside.

I jumped.

"I figured you would be here sooner or later, Percy."

The light from a single torch showed me his face. It was one of the new members of the Athena cabin; I didn't even remember his name. The echoes of the pegasi greeting me rippled in my head.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be up. The harpies are going to have you for a snack." I whispered to him.

"As are you. Listen, I had this feeling that you would be here, so I brought this." he handed me Annabeth's baseball cap. "Don't ask me why." Then he left. Weird...

_Hey boss! Haven't seen you in a while! We busting out again?_ I heard Blackjack's voice over the others.

"Hey boy. Are you up for a visit to New York?"

_Am I! What is it this time? Titans? Zeus being a pain?_

I laughed quietly, "Not this time. Just a couple of demigods we need to pick up. Can any of the others come?"

_Sure, why not? I've got a couple of boys that owe me some favors._

"Let's head out." I nodded.

He whinnied and two others stirred, following us outside. _Follow me._

I got on Blackjack and soared into the night sky with the two others on my tail.

* * *

_You awake, boss?_

I blinked my eyes open. "Of course."

_There's the Hudson._

I looked down and saw Grover standing alone by the edge. "Take me down there; stay in earshot, okay?"

_You got it boss._

"Thank the gods you're here, Percy." Grover patted my shoulder.

"Thanks guys!"

_No prob boss!_

_Blackjack, can we get donuts?_

_Ooh! Donuts!_

I laughed as they flew away. "Okay, so what's the deal? Where's the monster?"

"That's just it. I don't know."

"Well," I sighed, "Let's go."

"Listen, these two... I have a strong sense about them. Well, the girl at least."

Honestly, I couldn't wait to meet them. A monster's _not_ chasing me for once, but I go fight it anyway. Typical.

"Nice to see _you_ here."

I turned around to see Nico staring at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping. What's it look like I'm doing?" he scowled, walking next to us. "My dad sent me to watch the boy. 'Said he's Nyx's kid."

"Nyx?"

"Goddess of shadows and night." he told me, walking ahead.

"We better get ahead of this monster Grover's been talking about. We don't want to run into _that_ on the way out." he continued walking.

"That is so creepy." Grover whispered to me as we left.

* * *

The school wasn't half bad. If I get kicked out of mine, which I was going on three years now, I would definitely come here.

"Derek is fourteen, son of Nyx. Cleo is sixteen, undetermined." Grover informed us before we went looking.

A couple of younger girls were huddled in the first hallway. I took a chance. "Do any of you girls know Cleo?"

They smiled at me. "Who wants to know?" one asked.

"Percy-" I caught myself before I said my last name. "Smith." I know; _real_ creative. "I'm er - new."

"Well Percy," she put her hand on my arm. "Why are you looking for Cleo when you can have all of-"

"Percy!" Nico ran to my side. "Problem. _Big_ problem." he wiped his shoulder; blood dripped to the floor.

"Oh my god!" the girls screamed in unison, backing away.

I pulled some ambrosia out of my back pocket and tossed it to him. "What is it?"

"_Laelaps._ I didn't think it was possible." he shook his head, wincing.

"What is that?"

He sighed, "Giant dog. Always catches what its hunting. Luckily, this one's only got _one_ head. If it was Cerberus, I'd be dead."

_Not that it mattered. _I thought. "Have you found them?"

He pointed to the boy a few lockers away. He raised his eyebrow curiously, and went back to his phone. _Bad._

"Don't use your cell phone!" I shouted, snatching it from him. "Don't you read the student handbook?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but Grover galloped behind us. "RUN!!!"

I grabbed Derek by the shoulder, and drug him with us. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and the Laelaps stared us down. "Get behind me."

"It's just a dog." Derek shrugged me off. "Big deal."

"Look beyond that! It's just the Mist. You're not seeing what's really there!" I whispered to him.

"Can't you manipulate that yet?" Grover snapped at me. "It would be really useful right now."

Sometimes I wish Thalia was still here.

"You know what else would be useful? You shutting up!" Nico fumed next to me.

"In the count of three, you run." I planned as the canine sniffed the air around him.

"Percy-"

"1, 2, 3!"

They ran and the dog jolted to life. I pulled at my gut, exploding a water fountain next to me. It smacked the dog in the head, and I ran for it.

"What the heck is going on?" a girl shouted frantically.

"Hey hot guy - er... Percy! This is Cleo! Take her!"

I skidded to a halt. "Cleo?"

"Yes...?"

"You have to come with me. No time to explain." I grabbed her by the wrist and she followed after me.

"Is this about skipping yesterday? If so, I really was sick!"


	3. Well, I Know How To Run

This is a very interesting word:

**un·flap·pa·ble  
**

_1. not easily upset or confused_

Which I am not.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson -sadly-. I own Cleo and Derek. **

**

* * *

**

Like so many other great quests I had been on, I did the first thing that popped in my head. "Run!"

Grover was the point, looking for a place to hide. "I can't think while I'm running!"

The two young demigods were just ahead of me, with Nico at my side. "This thing is crazy," I told him, "I don't think it ever stops."

"That's why Zeus turned it to stone."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Haven't you heard that story?" he huffed.

I shook my head. "I would love to find out."

Just then, a another animal appeared in front of us. I skidded to a halt. "There's two?"

"No, that must be the Teumessian fox! Its uncatchable!" he shouted, taking a step toward it.

"Okay, admiring time is over... we have a giant dog behind us, remember?" the girl tapped his shoulder.

"After this light, there's nothing but Hudson." Grover muttered to me.

Just then, an idea popped in my mind. Why didn't I think of it sooner? "Jump." I told them a when we reached the pier.

"Are you insane?" she shouted at me.

"I know what I'm doing, just follow me!"

"JUMP!" Grover shouted, and we all went in.

* * *

I had to face the facts. If we stayed down here any longer, their air would run out. "We have to go back up." I muttered, trying to keep my focus.

"You remember how much I liked being underground, Percy? Well, underwater... yeah, same feelings." Grover whimpered, looking around frantically.

"Back up? Are you joking? We'll be killed!" Derek shouted, drawing a line across his neck.

"If I just had my sword..." Cleo snapped.

"Then what? Would you have done a better job fighting that thing than we did?" Nico fumed, pointing a finger at her.

"I think that I could have-"

"How do you know? You're undetermined! You haven't even trained at camp!"

"Is that what this is about?" she stood up. "I'll have you know, I have been to your camp. They stuck me in the Hermes cabin for a month, taught me how to hold a sword, and tossed me out like an overused dishrag. No way in Hades am I going back."

One of those awkward silences hit abruptly. For some strange reason, I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Time to go back up." I rasped, sending a surge of water to get us back up.

"I feel like someone just elbowed me in the lungs." Grover groaned, chomping on a can.

"How do you know where we are? I can't see a thing... Cleo, is that you?" the little kid whispered to me.

"Well it is the Hudson."

"I'm the son of Poseidon. I kinda know my way around in water." I smiled.

Her eyes lit up. "Percy Jackson? Ah, no wonder."

I squinted at her. "You know me?"

"I know of you. Charlie used to send me letters." her face grew sad, "Until..."

"You knew Beckendorf?" I gasped, as we reached the pier.

She nodded, "He was my only friend at camp, besides... never mind."

"Luke?" Nico whispered, sighing.

She choked out a sob, walking ahead of us. I felt bad for her. I whistled for Blackjack, and we took off for camp.

* * *

When we got outside the camp, Cleo started throwing a tantrum. I jogged inside to get Chiron, and could still hear them arguing.

"I told you! I'm not going back!"

"What are you going to do?" Nico shouted at her. "Sit out here until a monster comes? You'll freeze!"

"Guys-" Grover started.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Chiron trotted over to us.

"Miss Stubborn won't go to camp."

"Good job Fish-Head. Pony-Boy is going to be so helpful." she rolled her eyes.

"Cleo. Nice to see you again." Chiron folded his arms. "Ah Percy-"

"We know she's been here, but she almost got us killed!" Nico shook his head.

Cleo scoffed, "I told you. I would have been fine if I had my sword."

Chiron brayed. "That's what is puzzling me; you shouldn't need it."

"That's where you're wrong," she walked towards him. "I've been on the run ever since I left this place. What did you do to me?"

"This can be resolved inside the camp. Please."

A strong breeze blew her hair. "No way."

"Oh _Hades_." Nico grumbled, "Would you just listen?"

"You have no idea what I've been through!" The air around us was heavy and it swirled around her.

"Like being the son of Hades is any different?" they were in each others' faces, inches apart.

She flinched, taking a step back. "Oh."

Then, out of nowhere, something exploded next to them. Cleo screamed, falling on top of him.

"Get off!"

"What the-"

"Meteor?" Derek asked, entering the conversation.

"A sign," Chiron whispered, reaching for the burning stone. He picked it up with ease. It had stars engraved on it. "From Aether."

Grover almost fell over. "_Aether_? No way. He hasn't confirmed anyone yet!"

"Well he has now."

"Where will she room?" I asked, deciding to join the conversation.

"I'm sure Zeus won't mind; he adores Aether." Chiron replied, staring at her. "Looks like you don't have to sit in the Hermes cabin anymore."

Her eyes sparkled. "Aether? Wh- who is _he_?"


	4. Sauerkraut Has A Trick Up His Sleeve

thun·der·ing** (_Adj.)_**

_DEFINITION: very great; extraordinary_

_SENTENCE: I plan to write a thundering novel someday that everyone adores. _

**Thundering;**

t-h-u-n-d-e-r-i-n-g

_Thundering._

**Disclaimer: Rick is a thundering dude; I am not him.**

**

* * *

**

_a/n: I have been planning out the next few chapters, and there are some holes and questions that are left unanswered. I will fill them in using different POVs because Percy isn't present at the time. Any requests? Thanks! xoxo - IBD_

"Aether is the god of air and sky." Chiron explained once we got to the Big House.

"Dude, that's so legit!" Derek elbowed her in the ribs. "What about me?"

"Mr. De Angelo tells me that you are the son of Nyx, the goddess of shadows and night."

"Shadows?" Cleo burst into laughter. "Great! When the rest of us are done doing _real_ work, you can entertain us with a puppet show!"

After a few seconds, he stormed out, and Cleo was left giggling her face off.

"You will resume your training tomorrow, and everything here at camp will go smoothly." Chiron told us. "No one is getting any special treatment."

"Where will she sleep? If Zeus feels the same about his cabin as he does his throne..." Grover reminded him.

"Oh no. You're not sticking me in the Hermes cabin again... and I haven't even said if I'm staying!" she snapped at him.

"But you must!"

"I'll - _think_ about it." she turned around and walked outside.

I took my chance and slipped out behind her. "Hey Cleo-"

"Listen," she turned around and pointed her finger at me. "If you're going to give me the speech about how much nicer it is here, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not." I held my hands up. "Scouts honor."

She looked me up and down. "You weren't a scout."

I sighed. "Can we just start over?"

"You've got five minutes of my time." she folded her arms. This was definitely _not _going to work.

I tried anyway. "Hi, I'm Percy."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Cleopatra."

What an odd name; hey, I shouldn't be talking. "Like the Egyptian chick?"

Big mistake. "She wasn't Egyptian; she was Greek Macedonian." she retorted. "And she wasn't just any chick. She was a queen of Egypt. A manipulator."

"You know a lot about her." I noted, taking in her expression.

"Of course I do. I _am_ named after her. I don't want to dishonor her name... that reminds me! Chiron!" she jogged back inside.

"You can have it tomorrow." he replied, following her back out. "If you decide to stay."

The breeze tossed her hair. "Its _my_ sword."

"Cleo, don't get worked up. Its capture the flag tomorrow. Would I let you go in with no weapon?" he smiled at her.

Her face lit up. "Capture the flag? Oh man! I missed this camp!"

After she rounded the corner, I started to head for my own cabin. I probably looked like a walking zombie. A rustling from the bushes brought me back to reality. My hand instinctively went for Riptide, but I kept it in my pocket just in case. "Who's there?"

"Boo!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Th- Thalia?"

"Who else?"

I hugged her briefly before pulling away. "What are you doing here? The Hunters-"

"Aren't far behind. Lady Artemis is away on Mt. Olympus and left me in charge. I decided we would visit some old friends. Capture the flag is tomorrow, correct?" she offered, folding her arms.

"You and the girls are on _my_ team." I smiled; seconds later, the girls came out of the forest.

"You have yourself a deal, Percy." one giggled, "We always will be!"

"Catie, Lady Artemis would not tolerate your behavior!" Thalia snapped at her. Catie stuck her tongue out at her as she turned back. "My apologies, Percy."

I nodded, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep before tomorrow." I pointed at my cabin, "You girls can... uh,"

"We have it covered. Go on." she laughed, turning to enter the Big House.

* * *

I wish I could say that my dreams went smoothly, and I had an uninterrupted night of slumber. Well, I would be lying. The visions that demigods have while they sleep really get on my nerves. Especially, when they are about my friends. Luckily, this one was harmless; just Thalia practicing archery.

I took my time getting dressed this morning. Orange CHB t-shirt and shorts. Honestly, with Grover out saving the Wild with Juniper, and Annabeth working on Mt. Olympus, I didn't really have any one to talk to. Thalia and Nico were there, but you have to have some time away from him. He's just - Nico... and Thalia was spending all of her time with the Hunters; you would think they would get tired of each other.

As I made my way toward the breakfast line, Thalia's voice rose above the others. "Percy!"

I met her at the end of the line. "Are you well rested for later?"

I smirked, "Of course I am. This is the best part of camp."

She nodded, "That's what I like to hear! This is going to be one epic game. I just know it." She had an evil look in her eyes.

"What are you planning?" I whispered, looking around.

Her faced turned innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I blew it off. Knowing Thalia, you had to be patient with her evil plans. They would unravel themselves eventually. We walked through the line, heading for the fire, and then back to the tables. I muttered a "see you" and made my way to mine. Before I could take a bite, someone sat across to me.

"How do you stand it here?"

I set my fork down. "You've got a cabin; what more do you want?"

He shook his head. "It's not the cabin; it's the people. All of this lovey-dovey crap."

"It _is _Sweetest Day."

Nico rested his head on his hand. "Another Valentine's Day spinoff. Lovely."

"Why don't you hang out with Cleo or something? You both could rant about how awful it is here." I laughed to myself, though, Nico didn't think it was funny.

"That's the other thing. She's teamed up with Clarisse's cabin. They have agreed to be on the same side tonight, which usually ends in you being on the opposite end. At least, that's what Annabeth told me." he shrugged.

"Wait, you talked to Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she told me to make sure nothing bad happened to you." he started laughing. "Looking at your luck, I guess I'll be saving your butt a lot today."

* * *

When everyone was finished eating, we headed over to where Chiron was waiting for us.

"Today is everyone's favorite activity. Capture the flag." there for a few mutters of approval and a few high-fives. "The teams are as follows: Red team has... the Poseidon, Athena, Dionysis, and Hephaestus. Blue team has everyone except the ladies," he motioned to the Hunters. "Nico, and Derek. We'll have to split them up. Captains, Percy and.... let's go with Cleo. Pick who you want for each team. Cleo, ladies first."

"Great." I sighed; she was obviously going to pick the best people.

Cleo took one look at Thalia. "Percy can have them all. Though, I _do _want Puppet-Boy and Sauerkraut." she pointed at Derek and Nico.

"Are- are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"Positive." she smirked at me.

"Percy, do you accept?"

I watched Mr. D chuckle at some joke I was apparently missing and swallowed. "Uh, sure."

"Okay, let the games begin. Get in your lines. Discuss flag positions."

I asked around, and we eventually decided on a spot. Before Chiron called us back together, I jogged over to Cleo. "Are you insane? I have way more people than you now."

"Quality over quantity." she smiled, winking at me.

"Percy!" Thalia called to me. I glanced back at Cleo, but she was already gone. "Percy, I have to talk to you about her."

"What? Are you going to tell me she's hot tempered because I already figured that one out."

"She's devious_._ She knows something about Nico and that Derek kid. Something that will help her win." It seemed like it hurt her to say the words.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," I didn't go any further. A second later, Chiron called us over, and the hunt began.


	5. I Lose A Future Career Choice

**dis·ha·bille**

_1. a disorderly or disorganized state of mind or way of thinking_

That describes me very much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, would I be writing a fanfiction? The answer is no; I would be bathing in money right now. Sweet, sweet money.

* * *

**

_a/n: So a rewrite of this chapter in Cleo's POV will help clear some things up, yes? Look forward to it :)_

I couldn't tell you how long I'd been sitting there. I had stopped to catch my breath, but that was at least twenty minutes ago. I was shuffling to my feet quickly and bending over to pick up Riptide when a sword met my neck. The blade looked to be Anglo-Saxon, with words engraved in it, but I didn't want to get close enough to read them. The large basket-hilt covered her whole hand up to her wrist like a glove.

"You got close. I'll give you credit."

I looked at her face and swallowed the lump in my throat.

She pulled her sword away. "Go on."

My mouth fell open. "You're letting me go?"

"I caught you off-guard; I don't play dirty."

"Then you're on the wrong team," I thought of Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin.

Cleo frowned, "I better get going."

"See you in second place?"

"You wish. I said I was letting go, not letting you win!" she rolled her eyes.

I ran opposite of where she did. It wasn't long until I saw it. The flag; their base. I tried to think of who would be guarding it. Then, before I could even take a step, everything went black.

"I can't see!" I shouted frantically.

"No way." a woman's voice said sarcastically. "You're blind, Percy Jackson."

"Like it's not obvious!"

"No, imbecile. You are blind to the truth! Why did Cleo let you go?"

"My bad," I gulped, "She, said she-"

She cursed. "The important thing is what is behind the words! What did she _not _say?"

I thought about it. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You disappoint me, Percy."

I fell to the ground and my sight was back. "What the-"

"Jackson. I was wondering when I would see you here." Clarisse smiled, folding her arms.

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket. "Are you still holding the truce?"

"As always, Percy, you guessed wrong." She drew her sword and the fight began.

* * *

"I see your dip in Styx hasn't let up." she frowned, "I'm still not giving up until you drop your weapon!"

"Guys! It's over!" Cleo called behind me.

I panicked, "Cleo - back off before you get hurt!"

"Ahhh... come to watch?"

"Are you running out of insults, Clarisse?" I challenged.

She scoffed."Keep talking; you might say something intelligent."

Suddenly, Cleo's sword was in her hand and she struck at Clarisse. "Don't talk to Percy like that."

Clarissa paused, "Why not?"

"Do you realize what he's done for you? He's saved your camp countless times. You should be grateful!"

"Grateful? Of _Percy Jackson_?"

"You-" Then, out of nowhere, she pushed Clarisse over. Cleo fell to the ground too, clutching her stomach.

"What the heck? Foul!" Clarisse shouted, "That doesn't count!"

Cleo gasped, looking at her arms; they were drenched in blood.

She stopped having her fit to back up. "Oh my gods!"

That's when I noticed the arrow. I ran to her side, taking her shoulders in my hands. "Cleo?! Stay with me!" She went limp in my arms.

Thalia stood about one hundred feet away from us with her bow in front of her. "I missed." she mumbled, lowering it.

* * *

My head was spinning. Maybe it was all the blood.

"Percy, you need to change your clothes." Chiron told me when he came out.

"How is she?"

He frowned, "A little banged up, but she'll be fine."

I rushed past him and opened the door to the infirmary. She was asleep in the first bed, and she looked awful. The blood-stained sheets had been removed and tossed to the side, but her face was still covered in dirt. I sat there for nearly an hour.

Then she smiled, letting out a ragged breath. "Hey Percy."

"Cleo- I'm sorry about Thalia. I-"

She shook her head, "She doesn't want to apologize, so you don't have to do it for her."

I didn't understand. Thalia was a tree when Cleo came to camp the first time. "How do you two know each other?"

"It's a long, sad story."

"I've got time."

She smiled at me again. "I met Luke when I was sixteen. We were inseparable."

Listening to her talk about Luke was nice. She obviously cared about him a lot, even to this day.

"But we fought _a lot. _We had one of our daily spats, and I ended up complaining about Annabeth. Luke was really protective of her, you know? Well, he was infuriated by it. He broke up with me right then, so I just left. I suppose Annabeth told Thalia the same story she told the entire camp. That I ran away with another demigod." she wiped away some tears. "I tried to get over him. My mom even took me to Vegas and stuck me in the Lotus for four years to clear my mind."

"You mom did that to you?"

"Funny how you never forget certain memories. Even there."

I started thinking about the forest again. "How did you know to push Clarisse out of the way? I didn't even see the arrow."

"I heard it." she replied, "Sound travels quickly through the wind. I hear everything."

"And your sword?"

She grinned. "Cool huh?"

"I don't understand. It just appears?" I was confused.

"It was forged by my father. It only appears when I call. Much like your Riptide, it only works for me."

"What does the blade say?"

She picked up the hilt and the blade appeared. "Fate will take its toll."

I shivered. I would hate to meet her in battle.

"That's why its name is 'Killer'." she grinned, "My father wasn't known for fighting, but when he did, he showed no mercy."

"You seem to know a lot about him now." I noted, taking the blade from her to set it back down. It dissolved into thin air, leaving just the basket-hilt.

She looked at me for a minute, as if she was debating whether or not to tell me something. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

I shook my head. "I've met crazy; you're far from it."

She rolled her eyes. "I- hear things. Like voices, telling me things. Not _bad _things, but... I can't explain."

"At least you don't talk to horses."

She laughed, "What great powers do _you_ have, oh great horse-whisperer?"

"You're probably hearing the Nephelae."

"What are they?"

"Nymphs of the clouds. I can here Nereids, which are in the waters. It's probably normal." I shook it off. "Have you tried talking to them?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me to _talk_ to the voices in my head?"

"Yes."

"A little word of advice for the future, don't become a psychologist."

* * *


	6. Strike One, Percy

_"Let's get some dam fries!"_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson.**** I do not own Percy Jackson.**** I do not own Percy Jackson.**** I do not own Percy Jackson. Got it?**

**

* * *

**

_Cleo's POV :)_

"But Cleo, what if he finds out?"

I pressed my blade to his chest. "He's not going to."

"You're absolutely right." he nodded as bead of sweat rolled off his temple.

The sound of heavy breathing met my ear. "Derek," I whispered, "go find Nico."

He disappeared into the shadows, and I peered through the bushes. "Percy...?" I muttered to myself. He was sitting near a tree; apparently out of breath. If he stood up, he would see me. When he started to shift, I drew my sword and pressed it to his throat. "You got close. I'll give you credit."

He stared at the sword and then moved to my face."

"Go on." I pulled it away.

His mouth fell open. "You're letting me go?"

"I caught you off-guard; I don't play dirty." I shook my head. That wasn't entirely true.

"Then you're on the wrong team," He frowned.

I heard the sound of Thalia's voice. "I better get going."

"See you in second place?" he asked me.

"You wish. I said I was letting go, not letting you win!" I rolled my eyes.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed. "Nico,"

He appeared in front of me, with Derek not far behind. "No luck."

"Its on the west side by the rocks."

His mouth dropped open. "How do you know?"

"I heard people whispering. Now go!" I wasn't going to add that it was before we even started playing.

They were gone, and in a matter of seconds, the horn blew. We won. I headed back to our base camp to get the flag when I heard the clanking of metal.

* * *

"I see your dip in Styx hasn't let up." Clarisse's voice rang through the wind. "I'm still not giving up until you drop your weapon!"

"Guys! It's over!" I called once I reached them.

Percy panicked, "Cleo - back off before you get hurt!"

"Ahhh... come to watch?" she snickered.

"Are you running out of insults, Clarisse?"

She scoffed."Keep talking; you might say something intelligent."

My stomach twinged, and I summoned Killer, smacking her sword. "Don't talk to Percy like that."

Clarisse paused, "Why not?"

"Do you realize what he's done for you? He's saved your camp countless times. You should be grateful!"

"Grateful? Of _Percy Jackson_?"

"You-" but before I could say anything else, the click of a bow met my ear, and I pushed Clarisse out of the way. She fell to the ground with a thud, and I followed. A sharp pain erupted in my stomach.

"What the heck? Foul!" Clarisse shouted, "That doesn't count!"

I looked at my hands; they were covered in sticky, red blood.

"Oh my gods!"

I held back the urge to vomit. Blood was never my thing. The outer edges of my vision was blurry.

"Cleo?! Stay with me!" I heard Percy shout; he kept a firm grip on my shoulders, but I was slipping in and out of consciousness. The last thing I heard was Percy's rough breathing close to me. The world went dark. The only thing I saw was a bright light in front of me. It was all over.

_No, it is not your time. Get back out there, daughter of Aether. Percy needs you. His future depends on your mediation. Breathe, demigod._

"Breathe!"

I felt someone's mouth on mine. Air met my lungs quickly, and I coughed.

"Thank the gods!"

I opened my eyes to a flood of people. They all had a look of relief on their faces. The only person I recognized was Mr. D, who was only there for protocol.

"Okay, she's fine. I'm going back to my card game."

A sweet smell met my nose and I drifted lightly to sleep.

* * *

___(Sorry that it's so short. I got the point across, which is what I was mainly trying to do here. Still some mysteries that will unfold later on. Keep reading and reviewing, please! Thanks, IBD)_  



	7. I Endure Constant Arguing

_Are you ready for this?_

-dance music-

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Percy. Jackson.**

**Percy's POV :)

* * *

**

_Stop squirming!_

_She's going to cause a scene!_

_Shut up._

_Yeah, shut up!_

_I was talking to _you_!_

_Oh. Hey!_

_What are you going to do with me?_

_We're not stupid. Well, he's close. __Ow!_

_Percy! Help!_

_Shut her up!_

_Are you talking to _me_? Ow!_

_He won't be able to hear your screams where you're going, little demigod!_

_Oh Percy! Help me! Oh, help! HAHA!_

I shot upright, gasping for air. "No," I called out, running for the Big House, having no time to change out of my pajama pants.

"Annabeth... what?" Chiron looked confused.

"I think she's been kidnapped." I explained breathlessly.

"By whom?"

Obviously, I hadn't thought this through. "I don't know."

"When?"

"I don't... know."

"Then what do you know?"

"They're taking her somewhere I won't be able to hear her by two men who argue a lot."

"Are you sure it's Annabeth?"

I frowned. "She knew I would try to save her. She was calling for me."

He shook his head. "It looks like the prophecy was for you after all."

I sighed, "Isn't it usually?"

He smiled, "Let's get a meeting together. You won't have very much time to get ready, so I would hurry."

I nodded, jogging out the door. Before I even made it two steps outside the Big House, I bumped into Mr. D. "Sorry,"

"I had received word that Peter Johnson was running around in his underwear," he looked me up and down. "I thought you'd gone mental. I'm disappointed."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

* * *

While I was packing my things, I heard a noise from outside. My hand dove for Riptide instinctively, but she gripped my arm.

"It's just me."

I let out a sigh of relief. "You have got to quit that."

"Sorry. Are you... leaving?" She looked worried.

"Just got a quest."

"Seriously?" She checked the clock. "They're pretty legit about them, huh?"

I grew tired of talking. "Cleo, Annabeth's been kidnapped. It's kind of important that I hurry."

"Alone?"

"No, I have to bring six."

"Why six?"

"_Seven half-bloods will answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"Oh. Well that makes sense then. You're going to Hades place?"

"That's where I figured we would go first."

"So I'm guessing _he's _going."

I thought about that. "He would be good to have, yeah."

She was quiet for a second. "Can I go?"

"I uh... I don't think so."

She was quiet again. "Oh."

"I mean, since you're new and stuff..."

She nodded. "I totally get it. I mean, I'm not good enough..."

"I didn't say that, I meant..."

A single tear slipped out.

"Fine."

"Yay!" she hugged me. "You won't regret this, Percy! I'll do everything you tell me-"

"Well-"

"It may take some getting used to-"

"Cleo!"

"Yes?"

"Go get packed."

She nodded. "Right," before she left, she hugged me again. "Thank you!"

* * *

At first, having Cleo and Nico coming was great. Until they were in the same room as each other.

"I don't understand why she has to come-"

"-always so judgemental-"

"-if she gets in my way-"

"-in _your_ way?"

"Guys!" I shouted.

They looked at me with hate. "What?" they said in unison.

"This _has _to work out. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you argue all of the time! It gets annoying after awhile." I snapped at the two of them.

"Sorry, Percy." Cleo murmured apologetically.

"Yeah." Nico grumbled.

"Campers!" Chiron shouted, which was returned by a yawn. "We have received, yet again, another great quest from the gods!"

"Great. Let me guess. Jackson?" Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"They try and try, but he just keeps coming back." Mr. D shook his head, smirking.

He was just full of wise cracks today. "Listen," I pleaded, "Someone had taken Annabeth Chase. I need four more people to come with me to bring her back. Remember, you could die out there."

"That's not really something you should add to that, Percy." Chiron mumbled.

"Just reminding them."

"Who's going so far?" Thalia asked.

"Nico, Cleo, and myself." I replied.

"I'm in." she glared at Cleo.

"Thalia, whatever you have against her, please let it go. There's no time for this. Annabeth is in serious danger." I begged her.

"I'll do it for Annabeth."

"I'm so in!" Derek jumped up. "Come on!"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Anyone else?" Chiron asked.

"Count me in." Clarisse stood up. "Might as well, huh Percy."

"One more." I whispered, looking around.

"What the heck, I'll go." called a voice from the back.

"What's your name?" I asked when he stood next to me.

"Samuel Au Feu. Call me Sam." he shook my hand. "Son of Hephaestus."

I looked at my recruits, happy to be on our way. I was about to get us moving when Cleo took me by the hand and pulled me aside.

"I'm worried." she looked truly concerned.

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm not hearing anything good. I heard Sam talking to his friends. I don't think he's here to help."

"Come on, Cleo. You're just nervous. Would Chiron have let him come?"

She sighed, "You're probably right."

"Listen," I put my hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine. If you want, I'll even watch your back, you know, in case Thalia decides she wants to try target practice again."

Her smile was uneasy, but hey, at least she tried. 


	8. We Head In The Wrong Direction

_How many of you like this story so far? :)_

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Percy. Jackson.**

**Cleo's POV :)**

**

* * *

**

"It's Annabeth," his voice was pained.

It hurt to listen to him talk. I wanted to help as much I could.

"Okay, we can leave now." he muttered to us as when he walked back over.

"How are we going to get there? Pegasi?" Derek asked, clearly ecstatic.

He glanced at Nico. "I was thinking of a more faster route."

Nico rubbed his hands together, clearly pleased. "It would be my pleasure."

I swallowed, "Is it... safe?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing's safer. You know, unless Nyx has something against you."

Percy looked at me nervously, but when I caught his glance, he looked back at Nico. "Just keep close."

"Just make sure you're all touching, like hold hands or something."

Derek grabbed my right hand automatically and the chain continued with Nico was standing at my left.

"Don't get any ideas." I detected a hint of humor in his voice.

I scoffed, "You don't have to worry about that."

His hand was as cold as ice, and somehow, it soothed my freight. I closed my eyes.

"Ready?"

I just nodded. Derek squeezed my hand and rubbed the back with his thumb. My stomach turned for a second, and Nico let go of my hand. I felt my worry instantly return.

* * *

"Is it stuffy in here?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Well, we _are _in Hell, Cleo." Nico mused.

I huffed a quick, sarcastic laugh. "You're _so _funny. But really, I'm having a hard time catching my breath."

"It's the air," he began, "You're not used to the lower air from the Underworld. You're powers are probably useless here."

"That would have been nice to know." I snapped, leaning on the wall. "Can we-"

A howling interrupted her.

Nico cursed, looking at us. "Cerberus."

Percy put his arm around me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, "I just need-"

"We can't stop." Nico looked at me, "Dad isn't in a mood for intruders."

"We're not intruding," Sam barked.

"His house, so yeah, we kind of are." Nico's voice was icy when he spoke to him.

"Her face is red," Derek sounded worried. "We need to hurry this up."

"Nico, what's the quickest way to the throne room?" Percy asked.

He looked behind us, "It's just past the gate."

Percy swallowed, "We need _do_ to hurry then."

Nico offered me his hand, but Percy shook his head. "You go on, I've got her."

He tried to stand me up. "It's no use Percy, I'm too weak."

The barking got louder, so he just picked me up in his arms and started to run.

Nico pulled his sword out and put it in the lock. The gate squeaked open and we were in. "You should be-"

It was black.

"Whoa!" Thalia shouted.

"I can't see!" Sam followed.

Percy's grip on me tightened, "Nyx."

"Good afternoon, Percy. Who do we have here? Nico, Cleo, nice to see you. Derek, my son. And who is this?"

"M- mom?"

"S- Sam."

She didn't seem to care. "And Zeus' child too? A child of each member of the Big Three? In _my _presence? What a treat!"

"Let us go. We not here to play games. We just want to talk to Hades." Percy spoke up. He sounded so small.

"And what business has brought you here?"

"A prophecy."

"Let them pass, my lady." Hades voice boomed. "They are on the wrong track anyway."

Percy swore under his breath.

"Fine."

It was like someone turned the light switch back on. We were alone.

"All of this for nothing." Derek smacked his fist on the wall.

Nico shook his head. "What do we do now?"

Percy sighed. "We start over."

* * *

Okay, so I should probably be freaking out. We barely escaped the Underworld with our sight. We also have no idea what we have to do to rescue Annbeth.

"Central Park benches are not very comfortable." I massaged my shoulder.

Derek rolled his eyes. "There not for comfort."

"Well, with Central Park, and how big it is, you would think the benches would be more comfortable." I looked over to Percy. He was talking to his friend 'Grover' about joining our group. Farther down the way, Nico sat on one of the uncomfortable benches. I stood up and walked over to him. "Are you uncomfortable?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you uncomfortable? These benches aren't very nice." I shook my head.

"Yeah," he looked down.

I sat down next to him. "What's your story?"

He looked at me for a moment. "I thought they were uncomfortable."

I shrugged. "Well?"

He sighed, but continued to tell me about his sister. "She wanted to become a hunter. I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen."

When he said she died... it tore me up inside. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I've treated you so horribly, and I didn't even know you."

He looked at me for a while. "I don't think any one does around here."

"I'm sure they'd like to."

"Yeah, get to know the freak. That's what's on everyone's mind." he snapped.

"It's on my mind." I got up and started walking back over to the others.

* * *

**Have any guesses as to where Abeth is? **

**How about where they go next?**

**Any opinions about the prophecy?**

**Let me know :)**


End file.
